Hope
by JJWhat
Summary: The brothers get a note from Chuck, which leads them to there own freaking fairy godmother, but she's just as useless as their guardian angel, plus there's more to her then even she knows.
1. Chapter 1: Hope

The brothers where both tired, having just saved Krissy and her dad, so they drove to some backwater town and checked into a cheap motel for some down time. Dean sat in the room sipping at a beer and staring at the laptop, serendipitously glancing at Sam who was pretending to watch TV, but really was staring into the space just beyond it squeezing his hand. Dean sighed and looked through on the new article about Dick again, which told him, well dick (apart from this guy had a great PR team). Rubbing his face Dean went through all the emotions he had lately, desperate worry for his brother, sadness and anger for the loss of Bobby and deep hatred for Dick and the rest of Leviathans. He thought about what Frank had told him, he been trying his best, but he was unsure how long he could keep it up for.

There was a knock at the motel room door, both brothers jumped up suddenly alert. Dean grabbed his gun off the table and stood behind the door, whilst Sam opened it; hold his gun behind his back. As soon as he saw who was on the other side Sam's shoulders slumped, Dean puzzled stepped out to see who it was. "Oh come on!" he cried at the girl who was standing there timidly, "Becky what are you doing here?" Sam asked exasperated, thinking he made his feelings about this weird fanatic very clear. "Yeah, I mean there are only so many hints a man can drop before he starts punching" Dean inputted. Becky bristled and folded her arms and looked up at Sam "I know, you made your feelings about me perfectly clear" she shuffled, uncomfortable under the guys accusing stares "And yet here you stand" Dean said gesturing at her, "How did you find us?" Sam asked wondering if they hadn't gone that far off the grid, "Chuck told me where to find you" Becky said, "Chuck? " Sam repeated, "Are you seeing him again?" he asked confused. Becky smiled "No, but I am seeing someone" she said her smile widening as she step aside so the guys could see out the door. Her car was in the middle of the car park, Garth was sitting in the driver seat sipping a big gulp; he waved when he saw the guys peering out at him. "Okay, that's just wrong" Dean said not quite under his breath. Sam plastered on the sincerest smile he could muster "I'm glad you found someone Becky" he said hoping this would be end of her weird obsession with him. "He's not drugged or anything?" Dean asked peering at Garth again trying to see if the guy looked more dopey than usual. "No!" Becky snapped defensively "I've learnt my lesson" she stuck her chin up proudly and added "Also I can get a guy with the use of potions, thank you very much" she felt into her pocket and thrusted out an envelope at Dean. He took it and looked at it confused. "What's this" Sam asked taking it from Dean. "Chuck asked me to deliver it to you when we were going out" Becky said, "So why not just give it to us when you rufeed Sam?" Dean asked, "He was very specific on the time and date of the delivery" Becky voice was slightly high pitched at the mention of her previous encounter with the guys. "What does it say?" Dean asked, "I didn't read it" she replied, Dean raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "I didn't want to mess up the future or anything" she said giving a well-rehearsed causal shrug. There was a beep of the car horn; she turned to see Garth waving slightly impatiently. "He's taking me on a hunt" she informed them, "You sure that's wise" Sam asked unsure if she could handle a hunt. "I can handle myself Sam" she looked at them and her smiled widened "After all I learnt from the best" Sam decided it was best not to argue, especially since he felt he was getting her hopes up every time he spoke. The horn beeped again Becky glanced at Garth "I better go" she said looking at Sam raising her arms in hopes of a good bye hug. "Yeah come on sweet heart, don't keep lover boy waiting" Dean said hurriedly ushering her out. She turned to say something else but he slammed the door in her face. Sam sat down on the motel bed Dean peered out of the window. "All clear" he said when the car disappeared from view, Sam let out a sigh collapsed on the bed "Thank god" he looked up at Dean "We haven't seen the last of her have we?". Dean shook his head, "She seems determined to be in our lives one way or another, let's hope Garth knows what he's in for", "Yeah" Sam chuckled thinking of Becky on a hunt "They'll be okay want they?" he asked Dean. Dean nodded "Garths more capable then he looks" he said reassuringly not really wanting to see Becky any more then Sam. "Well let's see what Chuck has to say for himself" Dean said sitting beside Sam who sat up. They opened up the letter and pulled out a slip of paper, both frowned at it, "Co-ordinates" Sam stated standing up to fetch his laptop. "Go there and find hope, love Chuck" Dean read the message Chuck he scrawled underneath. "What hell does that mean?" he said looking at Sam. Sam shrugged "Let's find out" he said opening up his laptop.

They pulled up to the field, the last town they had passed a day ago, the last house they passed 3 hours ago. They pulled up to the side of the road by the field; fortunately they had chosen a 4x4 to rise in as the 'road' was just a mud track. Sam got out of the car and stared across the field. It was overgrown clearly in disuse and had been for a while. "This must be a joke" Dean said he had been growing increasingly cranky as they drove, though he hadn't exactly been a ray of sunshine lately. "You and I both checked the co-ordinates Dean and it exactly the centre of this field" Sam said with a sigh. "Yeah, well I'm getting sick of empty fields" came Dean's sullen reply. Sam nodded having been caught up on Dick Roman's latest acquisition "So what now?" Dean asked, Sam shrugged "I guess we go to the centre and see if we can find hope" Sam said he got a shovel out of the trunk and hopped over the pile of wood that used to be a fence. Dean followed him shot gun in hand "Find hope, the guy couldn't be more cryptic if he tried" he muttered. Sam pulled out the hand held navigation system they had borrowed from Frank, so they could insure they stood at the exact coordinates. When Sam found it he stopped, it was exactly the middle of the field. Dean stood to the side of him. Sam looked around, seeing nothing but the sun setting; Dean also looked around seeing bupkiss. Sam scuffed the ground a little, confirming it was dirt started to dig, "Don't bother" Dean said putting his gun down and getting out Bobby old flask taking a swig "What?!" Sam exclaimed pausing in his digging. "I said don't bother" Dean replied angrily "Why not?" Sam asked confused "Cus, there's nothing there" Dean yelled, though Sam got the feeling he wasn't really angry at him "Dean, what about Chucks note?", "Screw Chuck" Dean spat, "I mean go here and find hope? Sam do we ever get a break like that?" Dean throw his hands up "All the things we been through, all the crap we've taken, the universe likes screwing with us and you know it!" Sam took all this in, he had a suspicion that Dean had been keeping things in for his sake but he didn't know what had brought on this outburst here and now. He had been being strong for Dean's sake and now he knew he had to continue with double the effort. "No" he said and began to dig again. "No?" Dean said in disbelief "No, the universe is not screwing with us, not this time" he kept focus on digging feeling Dean's eyes on him "Chuck sent us here for a reason, and good or bad we will find out what it is and deal" Sam clenched his jaw in determination. "Oh that's crap" Dean said scornfully, Sam pretended not hear. "Well you know what Sammy boy, you keep digging away, and I'm getting in that car and driving to civilisation and finding a place to get hammered". Sam gritted his teeth, it was an empty threat, he hoped anyhow. When he heard Dean starting to walk away, he began to doubt it, but at that moment he heard something else. "Dean" called out turning around Dean paused and turned a frustrated pout on his face. Sam banged the shovel down on the wooden boards he had uncovered, making the echo he had heard loud enough for Dean to hear. "Oh hell" Dean said, and walked back towards Sam and looked down. He took the shovel out of Sam's hands and began to dig. Sam smirked at Dean change of heart. They eventually uncovered a hatch. They looked at each other. Dean carefully bent down and pulled at the iron ring handle whilst Sam held the shotgun at the ready. The door flipped over with a heavy thunk, and the boys looked down at the wooden steps that led down. They looked at each other. "Let's go find hope" said Dean.

Flash lights in one hand, guns in the other they went down the rickety stairs. By the time they took a few paces in, the only light came from the beams of their flash lights. The walls, floor and ceiling where dirty the beams hit a series of wooden post and cross beams indicating this place was man made. Sam thought he saw a shadow to his left he turned Dean covering his back, but nothing. "You two have the stench of hell about you" a female voice said behind them, both turned the flash lights shone on a girl with yellow eyes.

Dean automatically flinched thinking it was the yellow eye demon, but when he looked more carefully he saw that her eyes where a different shade, more amber. She showed neither malice nor fear; she was staring at them with intense curiosity. "But you're not demons" she finished, more talking to herself then them. "No, we're human how about you?" Dean said using his sarcasm to mask his nervous as usual, the girl continued to stare "Did my brother send you?" she asked her voice sounding hopeful. Sam and Dean glanced at each other, clearly this girl wasn't actually a girl and definitely not Chucks' sister, and the thought of a 'brother' didn't comfort them. Sam cleared his throat "No, a guy called Chuck Shurley told us to come here" he said watching the girls reaction. The girl look disappointed "Oh" she exclaimed looking at the ground, she frowned and looked back at them "Why?" she asked "You tell us sweetheart" Dean said "My name is Hope" the girl replied looking directly into Dean's eyes. He glanced away not able to stand Hope's intense gaze he looked at Sam and raised his brows in disbelief.

Sam wasn't sure what to make of this. He didn't feel threatened by Hope, though she did make him feel uncomfortable and clearly she had the same effect on Dean. "Okay Hope" Sam said with caution "What are you?" she turned her yellow eyes upwards as if she was considering the question "You would refer to me as a fairy good-mother" she replied.


	2. Chapter 2: Trust

"You're freaking kidding me!?" Dean exclaimed. Hope frowned "It is no jest, if that is your meaning", "Yeah, but a fairy godmother, glass shoes, beep-dee-boppy-boo? Fairy godmother?" Dean looked at the girl in disbelief "I mean come on they don't exist". Hope looked at Dean as if he was mad "You believe I do not exist?" she stated as if he was stupid. Sam sighed Dean was running off his mouth without thinking again. Sam didn't know what to make of this, but he was guessing upsetting this girl was a bad idea. "What my brother means is we haven't come across one of your kind before" he said soothingly. She gave him a haunted look that he knew all too well "Me and my brother are the last" she said almost a whisper. There was an uncomfortable silence. "Do you grant wishes?" Dean blurted out. Sam closed his eyes and shudder knowing what Dean was thinking. The same thing had crossed his mind as soon as she said fairy good-mother, but he wasn't going to raises his hopes and he didn't want Dean to either. Hope stared at them in slight disbelief she licked her lips "I am weak, I have been in this place for longer then I care to think of" she said pointedly. "Why didn't you leave when we opened the hatch?" Sam asked thinking there was more to the story then she was saying. "If it was just the door keeping trapped in here I would have freed myself long ago" she scoffed "Then what else is keeping you here?" Dean asked. Hope closed eyes and let out a sigh. The room light up with a warm yellow glow, though the guys couldn't see the exact source. They gazed at the girl who stood before them, she was small, with a hart shaped face and full lips her hair was pulled back in a bun and she wore an old fashion dress. She was filthy covered in grime and streaks of dirt which meant she had been down here for at least a couple of years. Sam thought she looked in her late teens early twenties and there was something fragile and childlike about, probably 'cus she was short. He suddenly became aware of what Hope was showing them. He focused on the bindings. Crisscrossed all around the room where golden spider web like strands, all centering on the girl. Sam looked closely at Hope, the strands where wrapped around her wrist and ankles, giving enough slack for her to move around the room in, but he guessed not long enough to get to the staircase. "What is it?" asked Sam running his fingers along some of the strands, he flinched his hand away and hissed. They are as sharp as cheese wire; he glanced at his fingers which had started to bleed. "It's angel hair" Hope said taking a step towards Sam, "Angel hair?" Dean repeated keeping his gun trained on her. "Angels did this?" Sam asked looking up at her "Why?" Hope wrapped her hand around his fingers. Sam felt a familiar warm tingle and when Hope pulled away his fingers where healed. "They do not care for us" she said stepping back.

Sam raised his fingers to show Dean. Dean raised his eyebrow again and glanced at Hope, who was rubbing her wrist just above where she was bound. He put his gun away, "Okay Tinkerbell, I'm guessing not just anything will cut through this" he waved his hand to indicate the tangle that surrounded her. She looked at her wrist wistfully "Only a weapon of heaven can cut through these" she said looking doubtfully at Dean. Dean pulled out Ruby's knife and showed it to her. "Will this do?" he asked. Hope studied the knife the pulled her arm so that the strands went taut, indicating to Dean that he should try, he slashed at the strands to no avail. He then tried sawing at them. A few broke away. Hope gasped a smile breaking across her face. Dean smirked at her and went for the rest of the strands. "Dean a word" Sam said sharply. Dean turned around confused at Sam's tone, Hope looked disappointed. "We'll be back" Dean said and they went outside.

"What?" Dean hissed spreading his arms. Sam scowled at his brother "What do you mean what?" he hissed back, glancing at the hatch. "I mean what's your problem man" Dean said slightly louder then he intended. Sam glanced at the hatch and pulled Dean further away from it worried about how good Hope's hearing was. "My problem Dean? What about your problem you know the universe screwing with us? Or the fact that according to you we're supposed to kill every monster we come across?" Sam pulled what Dean liked to refer to as his pissed pout. In truth as soon as Hope had said the words fairy-godmother there had been one thought on his mind, pushing everything else out. Though thinking about Sam did have a point, though he wasn't going to admit it. "She's a freaking fairy-godmother Sam!" he stated, trying to get Sam on his page. "Yeah so she says" Sam took a deep breath "and even if she is, she's what? Going to cure me? Bring back Bobby? Let's face it we don't know anything about her and your trying to free her" Sam finished with a huff. Now Dean was the one to pout "But why would Chuck send us here?" he asked to no one in particular. "I don't know" Sam said with a sigh. Dean was still unable to let go "But, I mean" he sputtered looking up to the darkening sky, then back at Sam who gave him a questioning look "Doesn't she remind you of Cas? I mean the way she looks at us? The way she talks? She even healed you" he gestured to Sam's fingers. Sam looked at his hand his fingers where healed, though the 'Satan scar' was still there. "Yeah but you heard her, the angels trapped her here I'm guessing they had a reason" Sam said cringing at crushing his brothers hopes. "They're douche bags, Sam, that's the only reason they need" Dean said stubbornly knowing Sam had won this argument. Sam gave him a look, Dean relented "Fine what do you propose we do?" Dean asked. Sam folded his arms across his chest and glanced at the hatch. "Well we can't leave her obviously" Sam frowned, Dean secretly smirked. He liked it when his 'smarter' brother struggled to form a plan. "Okay, we take her back with us and find out more info. We'll keep her hand and feet bound with some of that stuff" Sam said with more confidently then he probably felt Dean guessed, though he nodded in agreement.

When they went back down they found Hope standing in corner with her head tilted towards the ceiling. The guys wonder what she was doing until they noticed there was water dripping down and she had her mouth open. "God that's disgusting" Dean muttered "Do you have a water skin?" Hope asked turning her attention back them. Dean turned and looked at Sam "I'll go and get some supplies from the car" he looked at the angel hair "This may take a while" he added. Dean sighed and got out Ruby's knife. He explained they're intentions as he sawed through the binding around her ankles. She was oddly excepting of it. "A cage is a cage" she said rather resignedly, she looked towards the stairs then back at Dean "You wish for me to heal your brother" she said. Dean shifted uncomfortably not sure if she had read his mind or just guessed. "Can you?" he asked, holding his breath. "Have you seen the ragged and tattered thing that your brother calls a soul?" she shook her head and gave him a pitying look. "Can't you do something?" Dean begged not knowing even if this creature was really on his side. "When I have my full strength I will see" she said gently. Dean believed her despite his misgivings about everything that had/was happening in his life. Sam came back with a bag of candy bars and some bottles of water. He unscrewed one of the bottles and handed to Hope she gave the bottle a curious look and the chugged the whole thing in one go, dribbling water down her chin and on to Dean, who was still working on her ankle bindings. "Good?" he asked sarcastically as he wiped his face. "Extremely satisfying" she said smiling. Sam gave a chuckle and handed her a chocolate bar. She looked at it puzzled rustling the wrapper, she looked back at Sam "Its food" he said smiling at the weird situation. She nibbled at the corner of the wrapper pulling a face this time both brothers chuckled. "Here sweetheart" Dean said stopping for a moment and unwrapped the bar for her. She took a bite "Mm" she said tearing into the bar like a child. It was gone in seconds and she was licking her fingers "Extremely satisfying?" Dean asked smiling at her "Exquisite" she replied not getting the sarcasm. Dean shook his head and continued to work on her feet. He finished the ankle bindings his hand was cramping and arms where sore. "Can I have some more food?" she asked grimy face lighting up at the prospect. "Maybe later" Sam said not unkindly as he switched with Dean. Dean almost protested on her behalf but then thought that Sam probably wanted to keep her in this weakened state. Dean inwardly cringe he knew that they should be sensible and cautious, but his gut was telling him to trust this girl and he hated working against his instincts. When they had finished Sam scooped her up, carrying her up the stairs with Dean leading the way up and out into the night.

It was dark when they got up and Dean was the only one who could work a flashlight. "Umm Hope, could like make more lights?" Dean asked. "I want to look at the stars" the girl replied gazing at the sky. "You'll get to look at them later" Sam said irritably shifting her in his arms, rolling his eyes at Dean. "Come on sweetie, we'll give you more candy" Dean said like she was a child. Hope sighed and Dean's flash light sputtered then gave off a beam so powerful that it looked like a spot light. "Cool" Dean said experimentally waving it around. When he looked back at Hope she was staring over his shoulder. "What are those?" she said. The guys looked in the direction she was staring at. Two men were walking towards them menacingly. "Leviathans?" Sam asked, "What else?" Dean asked frantically thinking. "We need to get back to car, fast" Sam said "Okay dude run, I'll hold them off" Dean replied and started firing at them before Sam could protest. Sam ran awkwardly with Hope in his arms, but he stumbled and fell flat. Dean was behind them in an instant "Come on Sammy get up" he order, they guys where running at them now the ground between quickly closing in. Hope pushed away from Sam and stretched her arms out towards the guys who fell backwards like they had been knocked over. Sam scrambled to his feet and through her over his shoulder fireman style. They managed to get back to the car before the guys recovered. Sam dropped her by the other side of the car so it would shield her, "Stay there" he commanded and took the bottles of industrial cleaner Dean had gotten out the trunk. Dean armed himself with a machete. They headed towards the guys; Sam managed to splash one in the face whilst Dean got knocked down. Sam distracted got a punch in the face, bottles falling to the ground, he got the man in the gut, but not before he got a kick to the groin. Dean wasn't faring much better, flat on the ground and the leviathan on top strangling him. Suddenly the bottles of cleaner exploded. Both leviathans recoiled as the spray hit them. "Dean!" Sam cried Dean found the machete and tossed it to Sam. Sam grabbed at it and managed to slice his guy's head off. Dean kicked the other to the ground and Sam sliced his head off too. Panting they both looked too the car to see Hope leaning against the car looking as weary as they felt, looking at each Dean shrugged "Guess we have to trust her now" he said.


End file.
